Quirrel
Quirrel is an inquisitive, up-beat explorer, fascinated by the myths of Hallownest for reasons he can not explain. While he remains a simple observer, he is wise of the land's dangers and has some skill with a nail.Official manual Lore Before the fall of Hallownest, he used to be Monomon’s apprentice.Quirrel on the Teacher's Archives: "Despite the sight, I can't help but feel... familiarity?" When Monomon became a Dreamer, she entrusted Quirrel with her mask, which was part of an additional protection enacted upon herself.Quirrel: "To save Hallownest, the Teacher willingly became a seal, but upon herself she enacted an additional protection. Though I cannot recall its happening, I played a part in that feat. She called me here, now, to reverse that protection. All in aid of you." Quirrel can be seen wearing this mask on top of his head. In the official comic, it is shown that Quirrel ended up outside of Hallownest, causing him to lose much of his memory.Quirrel Dream Nail dialogue: "To live an age, yet remember so little..." He was called back to Hallownest by Monomon in order to reverse the protection placed on her. After entering the Howling Cliffs, Quirrel meets Hornet, whom he briefly fights. Hornet allows Quirrel to enter Hallownest when she recognizes Monomon’s mask. Quirrel can initially be found at the Temple of the Black Egg, but he can be encountered in several locations around Hallownest. After helping the Knight kill Monomon by removing the protection on her, he goes to Blue Lake to see the source of the rain in the City of Tears.Quirel: "The rain seems to come down endlessly, though. I'd like to see where it all comes from before I leave this Kingdom." In-game events Temple of the Black Egg Quirrel is first met staring at the Black Egg in wonder. He briefly talks about how he feels drawn to Hallownest.Quirrel: "For so long I've felt drawn here. So many tales full of wonders and horrors." He also explains that many travellers have come down into the ruins and fallen, and lightly suggests that they may have useful belongings that the Knight could use.Quirrel: "Plenty have come before us and most have met their grisly end, many more equipped than you and I. I'm sure they wouldn't mind were a fellow explorer to relieve them of their tools. It's a kindness really. The dead shouldn't be burdened with such things." Once False Knight has been defeated, Quirrel will no longer be present at this location. Locations Quirrel can be found in several locations across Hallownest. However, he will not appear in all after he is encountered in Fog Canyon. 01.png |Image2=Mapshot HK 02.png |Image3=Mapshot HK 03.png |Image4=Mapshot HK 04.png |Image5=Mapshot HK 05.png |Image6=Mapshot HK 06.png |Image7=Mapshot HK 08.png |Image8=Mapshot HK 09.png}} 01.png!In the Temple of the Black Egg |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!In Unn's Temple |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!At Queen's Station |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!In the Mantis Village |Image5=Screenshot HK 05.png!Pondering about the rain in the City of Tears |Image6=Screenshot HK 06.png!Relaxing in Deepnest |Image7=Screenshot HK 07.png!Looking out over Dirtmouth in Crystal Peak |Image8=Screenshot HK 08.png!At the Archive's entrance |Image9=Screenshot HK 09.png!Quirrel fighting Uumuu |Image10=Screenshot HK 10.png!Quirrel and Monomon |Image11=Screenshot HK 11.png!Quirrel at Blue Lake}} Achievements Trivia *Quirrel is one of four characters in the game that can help during a boss fight. The others are Cloth during the Traitor Lord fight, Hornet while fighting the Hollow Knight, and the Hollow Knight at the end of the Radiance fight. *Quirrel takes off Monomon's mask in the Teacher's Archives (after Uumuu is defeated) and in Blue Lake. ru:Квиррел